oaorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mae'Verna: The Temple City
Overview The oldest of the four major cities. A vibrant, wealthy location of great magical potential, Mae'verna lies in a sunken chasm within the vast Glass Desert. The chasm itself surrounds what has come to be known as a "shard of the world," an enormous crystalline structure bursting with magical energies. The city of Mae'verna began as a humble worship location many years ago, but has since grown to tremendous proportions and encompassed the shard itself. Because it lies within a sinkhole, Mae'verna is shrouded mostly in shadow. The light that passes through during the day is only momentary, a couple hours at most. As such, the city thrives in a near-endless nightlife cuture. The city's architecture appears almost medieval, with bulbous golden roof toppings atop exquisite geometric sandtech buildings primarily yellow in color. Crystalline structures cradle the light that passes down into the city, reflecting into finely adjusted focal lenses, that provide heat sources throughout the city. The city is largely known for it's spellcrafting and other-worldly knowledge. Libraries and universities are found around every corner, and legendary scholars guide youthful pupils with their walls. All of which occurs under the gaze of the wize Sand Dragon, Vizaram. Aside from the shard itself, there is a great commodity nearby: Dunespice – an exotic resource used primarily in spellcrafting (and cooking) – is harvested from the chasm itself, sold at a high price due to its unique properties, rarity, and difficulty to extract. Vizaram, the Sand Dragon An ancient draconic that protects the shard within Mae'verna from any ill fate. Coincidentally, Vizaram has become the city's guardian and ruler. With memories that stem across thousands of years, the dragon's masterful strategy either circumnavigates conflicts, or dominates them. Ultimately, his goal is to cultivate and inspire an understanding of the world. Well-tempered and just, Vizaram is a very noble ruler, though he craves magical artifacts and thrives on mysterious energies. Without the shard – one of very few powerful magical artifacts of the world – Vizaram's mind would degenerate into beastial tendencies. Only a few dragons have retained their minds over the thousands of years of existence. The less fortunate dragons are largely extinct due to conflict, but some roam the world in their state of bloodlust, seeking the flesh of humanoids. Otherwise, Vizaram acts swiftly and decisively for the city. The choices made for the health of its citizens and the expanse of its knowledge have built a strong reputation, building upon his great pride and satisfaction. Very few have ever opposed him, though he is not quick to kill those who do. "The mind is a valuable tool. We must work to refine them, not destroy them," Vizaram has stated on multiple accounts. The Glass Desert Natural reflections in the geography of the land create many visages for those unfortunate to travel through this area, hiding many secrets across the horizon and within the dunes themselves. Aerial craft are also hindered by these illusions; it wasn't until a great technological revolution that cartographers could accurately map the lay of the land. It is said that many foul beasts exist within this golden wasteland, though there is no evidence of such creatures. All attempts to venture into the desert for excavation have failed, almost all in death. A lone pilot many years ago claimed to see "a worm of enormous size devouring the dunes," creating horror stories for children and adults alike. Many claim the city still stands due to the protection of Vizaram. Category:Cities